Light in the Dark
by ArctikGeist
Summary: She's a happy-go-lucky soul, but has a darkness she's unaware about. With an unknown past and dangerous strength, she teams up with the Straw Hats on a journey to find herself. And find out why the tiger is staring at her like prey.
1. Chapter 1

**+x+** Hallooooo I'm ArctikGeist and thanks for joining me. I'm a bit nervous about this, but no pain no gain! Or something like that. This is for One Piece because One Piece is awesome. And should be loved more meh thinks.

 **Disclaimer! One Piece belongs entirely to Oda-sensei +x+**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Odd Eyed Girl with Charcoal Hair**

The rain always made her vanish into another world. The scent, the feel of the drops on her tan skin, the sound of every little gem of water hitting the trees and the ground under the sky. Whenever there's thunder, it made excitement flow through her veins, making her feel alive. Even everything around her looked so different. Pale odd-eyes, the right one a pale yellow and the left one a vivid green, darted from one dark cloud to the next, following the parade of seemingly never ending blankets of grey. Strands of charcoal hair plastered to her face and her work clothes, loose pants with a long sleeved shirt, flats and fingerless gloves, were soaked. But she didn't care. She's too lost in her paradise to care for the outside world.

"Clover Kirei get your ass to work now before you get sick!"

The odd-eyed girl jumped a little and looked down with a slight pout. "Are you trying to scare me stupid geezer?"

"You've been in the trees for hours without collecting anything. Either get your lazy ass into gear or I starve you."

Kirei stuck her tongue out at the head of the village gathers Ridian before grabbing her empty bamboo basket and vanished further up the tree tops. She could hear the old man grumbled as he left. No food is her biggest weakness. She loves to eat. Mostly seafood and sweets. But she wasn't always like that. At least, that's what her teacher Folger told her.

It's been five years since she last saw her teacher. Five years since she was left on this island. Her arm stopped while reaching for a honey fruit and glanced at the black clover tribal tattoo on her right wrist. The name Clover was partially given to her by her teacher Folger shortly after he had found her starving on her home island.

 _You're lucky to be alive. Not many could have survived like you did, not even big strong adults. You're like a four-leaf clover, a rare and unique person._

She adopted the name and got the tattoo a couple years ago. Her memories of her childhood are a bit fuzzy. What she remembers are gunshots, explosions and the scent of flames. Folger found her 9 years ago with another orphaned student of his and her close friend Danri. Her teacher told her that she was in some sort of shock and barely ate or spoke to either of them for a few weeks. All she did was stare blankly at the sea. Then one day she was all smiles and hyperness, eating almost everything in sight. Why Folger left her on Zakoko Island is still a mystery. She just heaved a sigh and went back to picking fruit.

Kirei's ears perked when she heard a loud squawk and looked over her shoulder, seeing a beautiful young emerald parrot. It hopped down from one branch and to the next before it landed on the edge of her basket, nudging one of the brown skinned fruits. Kirei has an interesting job. Collecting honey fruit isn't an easy task for normal villagers, but Kirei isn't quite normal. For reasons unknown to her, the animals of the jungle don't attack her and treat her like one of there own. In fact, they fear her to the point where they obey what she says. She just thinks the poisonous, dangerous, flesh-tearing, man-eating beasts like her.

The honey fruit is a special fruit the villagers use. It's skin contains toxins that can be used for some types of medicines. But if eaten, it can cause terrible stomach pains for weeks. The nut of the fruit also has medicinal properties and the flesh is very sweet and gooey like honey. But fang monkeys protect the tree tops where the fruit grows and they aren't friendly. That's where Kirei comes in.

"Here you go little guy," she said softly to the parrot with a smile, holding out a slice of fruit.

The green bird took a tiny nibble before scarfing the rest of the slice and letting out a loud squawk. Kirei always felt some sort of tranquility hanging around in the jungle or swimming in the waters rather than being in the village. Though she doesn't show it, she feels like she doesn't belong. Like something is wrong with her, but she doesn't know what it is. Maybe it's her appearance. Her odd eyes make her stand out and even the village elder has warned others to be careful around her.

She suddenly jumped when the jungle came alive with the flutter of wings and panicked anime cries. The emerald parrot flew off as well with a another loud squawk. Kirei noticed that the birds were flying away from the northern shore. She looked up, still seeing the blanket of grey above the island. The rain has calmed down, but there is no thunder or lightning. She nearly fell of the branch when she felt a tug on her pants. It was a small dog sized monkey with sandy fur and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Kirei recognized this one because of a nick in it's right ear.

"Oh it's you Tear. What are you doing?"

The monkey tugged on her pants again and hopped away in the direction of the northern shore with a screech before coming back.

"You want me to follow?"

A thump to the wood with it's fist and a louder screech was the monkey's reply before it vanished this time. Kirei carefully slid down the tree and jogged through the undergrowth, climbing over large tree roots and rocks. The fang monkey would stop from time to time to make sure she's still following. Is there a storm coming? It is pretty close to that time of year with the island is pelted with small hurricanes and the animals would get restless as if it was a warning. But part of Kirei believed that it's something different.

The trees began to thin out as the charcoal haired girl climbed up a small cliff that jutted out towards the north shore that was actually a bay and the main fishing spot. The fang monkey jumped up and down, scurrying from the tip of the cliff to Kirei letting out little high pitched cries. She crouched down low, almost crawling on all fours until she reached close to the edge and laid down. The little monkey copied her, making a growling noise. There was a bit of a haze over the calm waters and there was barely any wind so it couldn't be a storm.

Then she saw it. A ship. This ship is different from ones that come here every once in awhile. It looked rather small, but that's not what caught her attention. On the front sail was a skull and crossbones wearing what looked like a straw hat. Pirates. She felt excitement bubble in her stomach. This is the first time since she's been here that pirates have shown up. It's always been trade ships and a couple of Marines.

"I gotta tell the others... I hafta tell the others!"

Kirei quickly left the cliff and dashed through the jungle, not bothering to get her basket. She ducked under low branches, swerved around bushes and rocks as if she was dancing. Though the ground was wet and slippery, Kirei is use to these type of conditions, her steps light and well placed. She easily jumped over the creek and landed on a log of the makeshift fence that acting as the outer boarder of her town Tinia, the biggest village of the island. There were a few more feet of trees before a light grey stone wall stood. She ran along the stone wall until she reached an opened gate and charged right into town. People stepped out of her way as she came sprinting through, looking for Ridian.

"Old geezer! Old geezer where are you?!"

She skidded to a stop when Ridian emerged from the village elder's hut. He didn't look too pleased that Kirei showed up empty handed, soaking wet and grinning like an idiot. Her breathing was ragged and she waited a moment before she spoke.

"There are pirates at the north bay!"

Ridian's expression went from disappointment to concern. "Pirates?"

"Yes pirates! They're at the north bay. They showed up not to long ago. I mean it!"

They villagers around whispered among themselves. It was a mix of slight fear and partial excitement. Ridian went back into the elder's hut. Kirei looked at the villagers as they whispered and started making their ways into their own huts. She leaned towards the elder's door, hoping to hear what the two were talking about, but quickly straighten when Ridian came back out, his face serious.

"You're staying here Kirei," he told her before turning to leave.

"Aw but why?!"

"We don't know who these pirates and you're just a kid. You're staying here."

"I can handle myself just fine! And these guy's ship barely looks big enough to have ten people!"

"You're staying here Kirei and that's final. Don't even think about following me got it?"

"Stupid mean bully geezer... I'm going!"

"Dammit just listen and stay here."

"Let te child go."

Both Kirei and Ridian looked over at the village elder, a short old lady with pure white hair and dark eyes. She wobbled over towards Kirei, giving her a hard stare then hobbled to Ridian. He again didn't look pleased.

"Let te child do Ridian."

"But Elder, she's still just a kid and these pirates can be dangerous."

"But you are an old man. Let te child go."

He pinched his nose and let out a sigh. "Fine."

Kirei beamed brightly and dashed off again, leaving the village behind. A few people stuck their heads out of windows and doorways, wondering what's going on.

"Why did you let her go?" Ridian asked when she was long gone.

"Dat child is stronga than eny of us 'ere. If te pirates are dangerous, she it te only one dat can protect dis place."

"These pirates could be setting up a trap. Kirei is still young and she doesn't know what she is Elder. We know and we've kept her secret just like Folger asked us to."

"She will find out suun ehnough. Let te child learn on 'er own. She et a smar one anda strong one. Come now Ridian. Let 'ave sum tea."

* * *

 **+x+** That wasn't bad for the first chapter. Well please tell me what you think yah? Be nice though... Pretty please? The pirates will show up next chapter promise. And this is rated M because of language, graphic violence and umm adult situations... also know as le lemons. Thanks for taking the time to read.

Until next time bai bai! **+x+**


	2. Chapter 2

**+x+** Thanks for meeting me here in chapter 2. I made sure to comb through and look for mistakes so if there are any sorry about that. So! Time for the pirates to show up!

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei! +x+**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
Guardian of the Jungle Meets the Straw Hats**

Nearly 45 minutes have gone by since the pirates left their ship and wandered onto the island. And they haven't even gotten close to Kirei's village. Those fake warning signs really helped. She carefully watched them from the thick branches of the trees, studying them. Only seven people. The guy with the straw hat hopping around from one plant to the next Kirei figured was the leader because of the Jolly Roger having a straw hat. Two girls, one with orange hair and a taller dark haired woman. What looked like an upright deer with a blue nose and a long nosed guy hiding behind a blond smoker and a swordsman with green hair. Those two were bickering with each other.

"It feels like we've been in this stupid jungle forever!" the orange haired girl complained loudly. "Is there even a town here?"

"These signs look recent so I believe there are people here Navigator-san," the taller woman replied.

"Well still. This place is giving me the creeps. And if you two morons don't shut up, I'll beat you!"

The blond and swordsman instantly fell silent, the blond making some lovey-dovey remark to the girl. Kirei couldn't really believe these guys were pirates. From the books she read and from the stories Folger told her, pirates were big and scary people that could destroy a village in a matter of minutes. They all looked around the same age as her. She carefully crawled along the branches, staying close behind them. Without help, it could take them a very long time to find the village. So Kirei decided to do something about it. She flipped back on the branch, holding on with her legs and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Guys need help?"

Most of their reactions were them freaking out. She flinched back when a sword was pointed right at her throat and noticed a few others stand ready to fight. She held up her hands in a friendly surrender before letting the branch go, landing in a soft crouch with her back to them. When she turned, the swordsman lowered his blade and sheathed it, but didn't drop his guard.

"Sorry about the scare. I've been watching you guys for quite awhile."

"Then why are you helping us now?" the redhead asked her slightly annoyed.

"Ah well it was entertaining watching you guys wandering through the jungle."

"Entertaining?!"

Kirei backed off. "S-sorry. But we don't get-"

"Your eyes are so cool!"

"Eh? What's so cool about my eyes?"

The straw hat kid got close to her face. "They're different colors! Say little boy how'd your eyes get like that?"

She blinked a few times. "Did you just call me...little boy?"

"Well yeah. You're a boy right?"

Her cheeks reddened. "What part of me looks like a boy?"

"Because you look like one duh. And you're short."

Kirei barely passed 5'4". "Y-you...you butthead! I'm a girl and I'm 18!"

Almost everyone looked surprised which made Kirei redden even more. It wouldn't be the first time she was mistaken for a boy because of her height and appearance. The straw hat started laughing loudly until the smoker in the suit kicked him into next week before kneeling down in front of Kirei like some prince.

"My beautiful young lady, please forgive the insolent brat for his rudeness," he said and took her hand, kissing it which made her skin crawl a little. "Your eyes are quite stunning my dear. Would it be rude to-heblegh!"

Kirei just watched as the orange haired girl punched the blond's head into the ground and apologized for him. She then went through the introductions of the crew and Kirei nodded at each name. The orange haired girl is Nami and the taller woman is Robin. The reindeer, not deer, is Chopper and long nose is Usopp. The straw hat captain is Luffy and Sanji is the blond smoker and Zoro is the swordsman. Robin stepped before Kirei, staring intently at her without saying a word.

"W-well it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Clover Kirei."

"Kirei right? So where's the town?" Nami asked, getting Kirei's odd eyed attention. "There is one here right?"

"Oh yes there's one. There's actually quite a few, but I only know Tinia, the village I live in."

"What do you mean 'only know'?"

Kirei titled her head to the side. "I'm not from here. My teacher brought me here five years ago. Let's go to the village and I'll tell you what you'd like to know on the way."

She turned on her heel and led the pirates down the path they recently came down from. Nami stayed next to her while Kirei answered whatever questions she asked. Mostly about this island and how long it'll take for the log pose to set. Then Nami asked how she came to this island.

"My teacher Folger brought me here. He said that it'd be safe for me here. Didn't really get what he meant by that, but I haven't seen him since."

"He just left you here?"

"Yeah saying that the oceans are dangerous and that I should get stronger. So that's what I've been doing." She crossed her fingers behind her head. "You know, if you had noticed those sighs were fake, you wouldn't have been wondering around for a long time."

"The signs were fake?!"

"Yup all fake. The villagers put them up just in case any newcomers, like you guys, are dangerous."

Nami hung her head and mumbled to herself as she fell into step behind the rest of the group. Kirei kept marching along up front, humming to herself. She didn't notice that Robin was right next to her until she spoke to get her attention.

"Whoa! When'd you get here?!"

"Is Clover your family name?"

"Family name? Oh no it's a name I gave myself. Sorta. My teacher said that I don't have a family name."

"Where do you come from?"

"From an island on the other side of the Red Line. Don't really know anything about it. Why the interest?"

Robin narrowed her eyes a little. "I've never seen anyone with odd eyes before."

"Hm it's more common in animals than people right? If I knew more about myself I'd tell you, but I don't. My teacher never really told me about my home. He said it's something I shouldn't worry about until I'm older and stronger. I am a bit older now. Not sure how strong I am though."

The taller woman fell silent, but stayed close to Kirei. She felt a little strange having Robin study her like an exotic animal in a cage. Now she has a stranger examining her. It's probably worse than the villagers whispering about her behind her back sometimes. She pushed that aside and slide down a muddy hill that was a close to a gate of Tinia. The pirates were right behind her as she jogged through the open gate and to an empty town. Luffy stepped next to her, glancing around with a hand held above his eyes.

"Where is everyone?"

"Good question. They all know you guys are here. I told them myself."

"So you brought them Kirei."

Kirei and the pirates turned their attention towards Ridian who had a few villagers with spears behind him. The odd eye girl pouted and stood in front of the pirates in a slightly protective manner.

"Do you really need to have guys with spears?"

"It's just a precaution."

"Come on Ridian. These pirates only have seven members on their crew! Stupid old geezer. They hardly look dangerous."

"Pipe down Kirei. Since you're the one that brought them here, you're in charge. But first...since you didn't bring back your gatherings, you have to bring back twice as much. Now."

"But I was just-"

He held up a hand, his sharp gaze silencing her. "Now."

Kirei growled at him, but said nothing and stomped out the village gate.

* * *

"What is her story exactly um...?" Nami asked.

"Ridian. Kirei's a special case. Don't bother yourself with her. We can offer you a place to sleep and food for your duration of your stay. If you need anything specific then ask Kirei. I'll show you to your huts."

He walked off and the pirates followed. The villagers with the spears only glared as they passed before leaving the area. There were some other people poking their heads from windows and doors of the huts, watching the pirates carefully. Almost of these people have never seen pirates before. Ridian stopped before a relatively large hut and faced the pirates.

"This can be used for you gentlemen. There's a smaller hut by those pools that can be used by the ladies. I suggest you stay indoors."

With that, he left. The pirates all looked at each other, slightly confused. It was dead quiet in the village, save for a few chirps of night animals. And it was pretty dark. Even with the fire lamps.

"I guess we go to sleep then. Say Chopper are you feeling alright?"

The reindeer jumped a little when Nami spoke. "I-I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been pretty quiet for awhile now. Did something happen?"

"It's that girl."

Nami looked over at Zoro who answered. "Kirei you mean? What do you mean?"

"She doesn't have the presence of a person. It's like a dangerous animal," Chopper replied.

"You ar right, talkin' deer."

The new voice made the pirates tense as an old white haired lady walked out of nowhere. She stopped before the pirates, looking at each one of them with dark eyes.

"Dat child you speak uf is no odinary child. She et not liek oters 'ere."

"Who the heck are you grandma?"

"Child wit da straw hat. She es much liek you. Strong. Evin dangerous. You are corect talkin' deer wen you say she es liek a dangerous animal. Et es no wonder why da people 'ere ar 'fraid of 'er."

The old lady wobbled passed the pirates saying nothing more. Everyone except Chopper, Robin and Zoro were confused. Chopper still looked slightly afraid. Robin has become even more interested. And Zoro has a really serious expression. He had really thought the thing following them in the jungle was just some animal. He was partially surprised when it was a person. A short messy haired, odd eye grinning female brat. He hasn't taken a hand off the hilt of Kitetsu.

"I wondered what that old lady was talking about," Usopp said. "I really don't get it."

"Who cares? She's got really cool eyes. Maybe I should ask her to join!"

"This isn't a freak show Luffy!" Nami shouted, smacking the captain on the head. "Well anyway like Ridian said, we shouldn't bother with that Kirei girl. Come on everyone, off to bed."

Sanji started making some comment about how he wanted to sleep with Nami and Robin to keep them safe while Usopp dragged him off. Zoro was last to follow, looking around at the village. It was only that girl that has the presence of a dangerous beast. Everyone else felt normal. He paused for a moment, looking out the gate where that girl ran out of. Her presence blended in perfectly with the other animals. He "tch"ed loudly and headed inside the hut.

* * *

 **+x+** Here we are at the end. Thank you for the reviews and I'll do my best!

Until next time bai bai! **+x+**


	3. Chapter 3

**+x+** Hallo there again here for another chapter. Pretty early too this time. Thank you very much for the tips. I'll keep working hard.

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is rightfully Oda-sensei's! +x+**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
More Questions Than Answers**

"What a stupid punishment."

It was well into late night when Kirei finished her honey fruit picking. Two baskets full of honey fruit and these baskets are roughly half the size of Kirei. She carefully dropped to the jungle ground where the other full basket was, thankful that a group of fang monkeys didn't try to run off with it. As dark as it was, there was some light from fireflies flittering about which was enough light for her. She looked up at the sky through an opening in the canopy. The clouds started to thin out and the half moon was visible at times. She wondered in somewhere out there on the high seas, Folger and Danri were staring up at the same sky.

A huff of breath passed her lips as she swung one basket on her back and held the other on her head, not bothered by the extra weight. There are times she felt like a pack horse with a very tight lead. If there's heavy lifting and others are busy, the villagers ask Kirei. If dangerous animals are threatening some of the crops outside the village wall, they ask Kirei. If the villagers need certain things from within the deep jungle, they ask Kirei. Not that she minds really. She enjoys the hard work. Most of the time.

She hummed to herself as she walked along the creek, almost slipping a few times in the mud and on the smooth rocks. She crossed over a makeshift bridge of logs and towards an open gate, stopping when she saw Ridian standing in the gateway with his arms crossed.

"It's about time you showed up. I was just going to send out a couple of hounds after you."

Kirei pouted. "Bully geezer. Have you forgotten where honey fruit grows? Getting senile already?"

His brow twitched slightly. "Do you want me to starve you? Be up bright and early tomorrow and help prepare the pirates for their journey. One slip from you and no food for three days."

The odd eye girl stuck her tongue out at him as he left. Now she has to be a slave, in a sense, for the pirates while they are here. She set the basket from her head on the ground, taking a little break and looked around the village. The tall fire lamps were making shadows dance along the huts and ground. The huts were oragninzed by having smaller huts for guards near the gates and bigger ones for families, scattered around a large clearing that had a well. All looking the same on the outside. All single story. Monotonous. Mundane. Ordinary. The only splash of color was from flowering vines growing from the rooftops and a few were painted on by little kids. Only the elder's hut looked different. There were horns from larger male jungle deer above the doorway and bright yellow flowers along the outer walls.

Kirei picked up the basket again, placing it on her head. She could hear the loud snores of the boys' hut as she passed it and it almost sounded like a house of animals. The hut where the girls were staying at was close to some small natural pools at the end of a creek where the honey fruit is stored to keep them cool. She carefully placed both the baskets in the dark water, breaking the mirror like surface.

"Psst Kirei!"

She jumped when a voice spoke and out came two young boys, brothers, from some bushes. The older one with messy brown hair is Zaab and the younger with a light shade of brown hair is Derin. They both looked up at her with big curious eyes and she had a feeling she knew what they were going to ask her.

"What are the pirates like Kirei?" the brothers asked her together.

"You guys didn't see them?"

"No 'cause momma made us stay inside," Zaab replied.

"We couldn't go near the windows or doors!" Derin added.

"I'm not exactly sure how to answer your question. They aren't like normal pirates. Not like the ones you heard stories of. And why did you two sneak out of the house again?"

"We wanted to see the pirates!"

"Jeez you two, they're sleeping right now. If you don't want me to tell your mother you snuck out, I suggest you go home now."

The two boys looked at each other then dashed off, giggling. Once she was done placing the cover back over the pools, Kirei left for her hut. It's close to the eastern wall where it's mostly covered with trees and used as the main spot for gardens. The villager elder said the distant hut would be a safe place for her to stay since she's living by herself. There were some bite in the old ladies words, but Kirei didn't let them get to her.

She lightly skipped down the rocky path that lead to her little hut and headed towards the back to where another natural pool was and her own small garden. This little area became her sanctuary. When she isn't being made to work, she would lay on the moss and stare up at the sky through the palm tree leaves. It felt like her home island and even if it was just for a short moment, she remembered what it was like.

"You stil awake child."

Kirei looked over her shoulder and stood when she saw the village elder. The flames flickered over the wrinkled face in a slightly eerie way. "I just got back not too long ago from picking honey fruit."

"Ridian tol me about da punishment. Child I 'ave sumting fo you."

She held out a box that looked like would break the old lady's arm so Kirei quickly took it from her. The box was slightly heavy, a light wood and she heard a soft clink from inside. She opened it, seeing what looked like to be metallic fingerless gauntlets. The fire from the lamps gave the metal an orangish tinge. The looked like they go half way up her arm, a bit under her elbow, and strapped at the ends. The metal, a darker color than steel, covered the entire top only breaking at the knuckles and wrist. The underside was a hard leather of some type, but still seemed breathable. Kirei took a closer look, noticing there were some small dents and scratches. They definitely weren't made on this island and were used before.

"What are you giving these to me for?"

"Your teacha wanted me to giv dem tu you when you gat olda. He said dey would be uf use tu you."

"Be useful how? And why would he leave these to me?"

"Clova Kirei. You ar strong. But you 'ave no control ova dat strent. Your teacha Folga knew dat and tol us evryting about you. But we kept et a secret."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kirei asked, feeling slightly betrayed and hurt. "He never wanted to talk about where I come from."

"Fo your own gud child. You musta find te answers on your own. Your teacha was 'fraid of you. He know what you ar able tu do. What your family can do and dat secares 'im. Dat es why he lef you on dis island. He wanted you tu train. Get stronga and learn about yousef."

"My teacher was afraid of me? And my family? I don't get what you're telling me. I know I'm different, but what do you mean I don't have control?"

"Your hol clan child, es not liek oters. Te answers ar only for you tu find." The elder began to hobble away, but stopped, not turning. "Why don't you join te pirates? I'm sure dey would liek you."

She left Kirei with the box and vanished among the other huts. There were quite a few things that she didn't understand. She heaved a heavy sigh and set the box on a log bench before completely stripping from her work clothes and stepping into the chilly pools. This felt like heaven to her, the fresh cold water reminded her of the rain. She slid down the smooth rock until the water was just below her nose. She began to think what is it that makes her look like a boy. Her face isn't like the slender shape that other girls her age around here. And she has more of a boyish figure. Nothing like Nami or Robin. Her boobs aren't even close to their size and though she does have curves. They just aren't as prominent.

Kirei ducked her head under the water for a couple of moments before standing and shaking her head. She kept her charcoal hair shorter that other girls just to keep things easy. It's longer in the front than in the back and her bangs barely brushed over her eyes. Quite a few villagers compared the shape of her eyes to the eyes of the brush foxes that live in the jungle. Dark, thick eyelashes that slant up near the edges. Some even call her "Fox Girl". Just makes her feel more like some freak.

The mix of firelight and moonlight illuminated her tan skin, making small scars visible. There are times when she's running through the jungle and low branches would cut into her, but she wouldn't notice until she see's blood. Even when she trips, she doesn't feel the little prickle of pain. It's only when something more serious happens like when she cut her finger on accident or when she got her leg stuck in some roots. From what she recalls, she's never had a broken bone.

"What is it that Folger knows?" she mumbled to herself with a pout. "Hmmmmmm guess I won't know until I find him."

She carefully stepped from the pool, gathering her work clothes and the box before walking through the backdoor of her hut. She stumbled a few times in the dark, one of her hands searching for the fire bowl. When her finger touched the course stone, she dropped her clothes and the box on the floor, grabbed the flint and struck it against the bowl to make sparks. The oil inside instantly lit, lighting the single room perfectly.

Even though it's rather small, this hut has been her home for the past five years. The jungle deer skin bed filled with down feathers of bay geese stood just on the other side of the backdoor under one of the windows. On the right side is a desk that has the fire bowl and some journals she's been filling with sketches of plants and animals. Across from the desk were a couple of bamboo baskets, the same size as the honey fruit baskets, that had clothes in them. Next to the front door under the other window is a smaller desk with random trinkets Kirei's been collecting. On the floor laid a rug woven from wool that was died blue and green, making a swirling type pattern. It's not much, but it's home.

Kirei flopped on her bed, stomach down with a heavy breath. In just a matter of hours, this place has seemed more lively than when traders show up. There are mixed vibes still. Some villagers are tense, waiting for an attack to happen while others are curious. Either way, the pirates are going to be here for at least a couple of days.

She rolled on to her right side and looked out the window as her eyelids grew heavy and sleep claimed her, sending her into emptiness.

* * *

 **+x+** Wow that had a lot more writing to it than I expected. Been working on my writing styles a bit. Sorry for the extra read. Thank you though very much for reading.

Until next time bai bai! **+x+**


End file.
